


Richie’s life after Derry

by sunshinetozier



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon deaths, M/M, Multi, Short One Shot, Suicide mention, Takes places after 2019 Canon, angsty, pennywise is mentioned, stans forbidden bath mention, tumblr saw it first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinetozier/pseuds/sunshinetozier
Summary: What happened to Richie after Derry, 2016.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh (mentioned), Bill Denbrough/Audra (mentioned), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 12





	Richie’s life after Derry

after richie comes home to los angeles from derry with the knowledge that the love of his life and his best friend were dead, he tried to continue his life as normal. he still did his comedy shows, but he wrote his own material now so they were sadder and more self-depreciating than usual.

his life was full of things that reminded him of eddie and stan. the losers tried to cheer him up, but they couldn’t. a few months after he came home, all the losers had gotten back home in after a visit to richie. 

bev was the first to see, she had checked twitter when she got off the plane. “Comedian Richie Tozier found dead” stared her in the face. she thought he would be okay now that they had defeated pennywise. even the death that she had seen in the deadlights wasn’t this soon. she had told ben, who was with her, after she had stopped crying enough to talk.

bill was next. audra was watching the news when we walked in and heard the end of the report. “Tozier found dead in his Los Angles apartment.” has played in his head since he first found out. he ran to his computer to read a full article on what had happened. richie had died the same awful death that stan did.

mike didn’t hear about it until a month after when bill mentioned it on the phone. “i still can’t believe richie did that.” “did what?” mike immediately hung up and sobbed. he tried to hard to keep his friends okay and thought that since pennywise was dead, that they were all okay.

but richie has died happy. he died knowing that if there was an afterlife, he’d be with eddie and stan and that was all he’d wanted since they’d be gone too if he lived.


End file.
